


Fading Nightmares

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Sam Bell 1/Reader [5]
Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Light Angst, Loneliness, Mild Smut, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A little drabble where the reader comforts Sam after a nightmare.Mostly fluffy with just a tiny hints of angst and smut.





	Fading Nightmares

Something woke you up that night. You opened your eyes and realized it was Sam, tossing and turning next to you. He was breathing sharply and you noticed a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

\- Sam, - you whispered, touching his shoulder. He didn’t wake up, just kept tossing in bed frantically. You reached out to run your fingers through his hair, slightly wet from sweat. His forehead was hot.

\- Sam, - you repeated a bit louder. He squirmed, wincing as if he was in pain and finally opened his eyes, blinking at you.

\- Y/n… you’re here, - he breathed out, touching your face as if he wanted to make sure you were real.

\- Of course I am here, - you hushed and kissed his cheek, moving closer to snuggle against his chest. You felt his heart pounding like crazy as he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you really tightly.

\- Sam, what is wrong? You’re shaking… - you seriously started to worry about him now. - Are you alright?..

\- I guess… - he replied, still breathing heavily. - I guess it was just a nightmare… But hell, it was too real.

You lifted yourself a little to face him, your fingers caressed his messy hair and his temples.

\- Wanna tell me?

He sighed deeply. His breath calmed down a little.

\- Well, you know… - he said, - back then when I was alone at the Lunar base… It wasn’t actually that bad first couple of years… But the last year was quite hard. The worst thing was that I started to have hallucinations. I still don’t know exactly why. I thought that might be because I’ve been alone for too long, you know.

You nodded, still stroking his hair with affection.

\- I saw Tess sometimes, - he continued, - she looked so real. And she smiled at me. I saw Eve. That was weird. Like… They just popped out of nowhere around the base… Insane.

\- So in your nightmare… You saw them again?.. Tess and Eve?

\- No, - he replied looking you in the eyes. - I saw you.

\- Me?

\- Yes. I was at the base again. All alone, second Sam wasn’t around… Gerty wasn’t around too and I was looking for him for some reason… I couldn’t find him anywhere and started to panic. And then I suddenly saw you. You looked at me smiling and I almost rushed to you. But as I reached out to touch you, you just… disappeared like one of these hallucinations… And I realized I was all alone. Absolutely. I couldn’t escape from this feeling and panic hit me again… And then I heard your voice and you woke me up.

He looked at you with slightly sore eyes.

\- Oh, Sam…

\- I… I think I’m just really scared, - he confessed. - It still feels weird not to be alone after all this time. I’ve been isolated for too long, only the thought of getting home and seeing my loved ones soon kept me balanced. And then I learnt that they’re not even real. I mean they are real, but… not for me. It left me completely devastated. And after all that… sometimes it’s hard to believe it’s not just another illusion, not my brain playing tricks on me or something… and you are real and won’t disappear one day like that.

He sighed again, the expression of pain and sadness in his soft green eyes made your heart shrink. You felt the urge to hold him as tight as possible and never let him go.

\- Sam, I am real and I am here for you. I promise not to leave you, ever, - you whispered, clinging to him and pressed your lips to his, leaving soft kisses. - It’s just a nightmare. It’s gone. 

\- I know. I love you, - he whispered against your lips, his hot breath causing you shiver. 

\- I love you too.

***

He looks at you softly for a while, tracing the curves of your face with his fingertips before leaning in, kissing you again, deeply yet very gently. His fingers run through your hair and you caress the sides of his neck. The kiss is long, you both just can’t get enough of each other. 

You end up making love, slowly and tenderly, savouring every little moment of your intimacy, touching, stroking and kissing almost every inch of each other’s bodies. You ride him in a gentle pace pressing your hands to his chest to feel his heartbeat until he can’t take it any longer and flips you on your back, his mouth covering yours. He moans softly against your lips as your fingers entangle into his hair, caressing the back of his head. He kisses your throat and collar bones and buries his face into the crook of your neck, thrusting into you deeper and harder, until the delicious sensation overwhelms you almost simultaneously and your bodies cling to each other, shuddering and melting in the sweetest euphoria.

You don’t break your physical contact after it’s over, lying close and caressing each other softly. You fall asleep like that, in each other’s arms, hearts beating together steadily. And this time Sam sleeps peacefully and soundly until the morning comes. 

You wake up and look at each other in silence, just because you don’t need words right now. And you both know for sure that together you can make all the nightmares fade, because they are not real. The only thing that’s real is here and now, as you lie in bed together, smiling at each other. 


End file.
